A Second Chance?
by Nishu96
Summary: Kabuto dies because of an accident and finds himself then in Soul Society. After he finds out that he died, he first thinks about a way how to return to the living World, but could some happenings and a certain Shinigami girl change his mind? [Rated M for later Chapters!]
1. The Accident

**[A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Crossover FanFiction and I hope you´ll like it! Please leave me a little Review and tell me what you think about it! Enjoy Reading! **

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach and except my OC´s everything belongs to their rightful owners!]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The Accident**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I watched how the last bit of DNA was pressed out of Orochimaru´s dead body. With a malicious smirk, I stood in front of the machine and couldn´t wait until I was able to inject the whole bunch of DNA´s inside of me. As soon as I did this I´d be nearly unbeatable and would finally become the person I always wanted to be. _I could finally be my true self…_

Suddenly a loud bumping noise attracted my attention and I looked at the steel construction in front of me from which the annoying sound came from. Then it stopped working and I felt how I became angry, due to my impatience. While I kicked against it to make it work again, I said angrily:

"You won´t stop working now! Not until I got all the DNA I need!"

The Machine started making some noise again, but I took this as a sign that it finally started working again. I let out a sigh and concentrated on the glass in which all the DNA was filled in. _Just a little bit more…_

Not giving any attention to the noise that became louder and louder, I was quiet surprised as I suddenly smelled some smoke. The next thing that happened was that there was a bright shine. It blinded me and before I even could react I felt a bad pain all over my body. Something smashed me to the ground, I could feel and hear how my bones were crushed, my skin was burned from something very hot, nearly melted and I felt how something stuck inside of my chest. As I tried to touch it I felt iron and could only think of a iron rod from the machine.

Paralyzed from the unbearable pain, I heard another sound, which sounded like something was cracking and the next thing that happened was that I became unconscious.

* * *

"Mhm…"

A slight breeze blew above my skin and made me wake up again. Confused about the fact that I seemed to be outside, I opened my eyes and looked up to a beautiful blue sky. _What happened?_

With effort I tried to sit up, but was then again perplex as I looked down on me. I wasn´t wearing my usual clothes, instead I wore a violet-blue Kimono like garment, my hair was open instead of a ponytail, my glasses were also gone which made it harder for me to see something and I strangely wasn´t wearing shoes. _Who did this to me?_

I stood up and just now I noticed that I was in some kind of a Town, where somebody laid me fainted on the ground. With a strange feeling inside, I started walking through the streets, examining the people that walked past me. The most of them were nearly dressed like me, except that they wore another kind of color.

The district looked really sleazy, but honestly, from the people's appearance I didn´t thought that they lived in magnificent houses. Still being confused about the fact that somebody brought me to a place I didn´t know and obviously changed my clothes, I suddenly bumped into somebody and landed roughly on the ground.

Though I couldn´t see everything clear, I could tell that this was a tall man, with spiky black hair, but instead of a Kimono like cloth, he wore green pants and a washed out white shirt. I stood back up and wanted to walk further, but felt then two hands grabbing me on my shoulders very tightly.

"Don´t you want to apologize you scum?!"

"Excuse me?"

Annoyed I wrenched his hands away, what made him even angrier and he tried to grab me again. Since I didn´t want to waste my time with some rowdy, I wanted to defeat him with my Chakra Scalpels, but was then shocked as I noticed that I couldn´t use them. _What the…?_

Distracted from the fact that I wasn´t able to use anything to defend me, I didn´t see that guy coming, with him then slinging me against a wall. I had to breathe hard as I tried to get up again, but that rowdy was faster and dragged me now up, holding tight on my collar.

Struggling I tried to free myself, but it had no use and my feet didn´t reach the ground anymore. He hit me brutally in the face and I felt the blood inside my mouth.

"Want some more you weenie?"

Lightly despaired I looked at that guy, thinking about a plan to escape him, but I just couldn´t think about a good way. _Damn it!_

I clenched my teeth and heard then that man slightly chuckling.

"I take your silence as a yes…"

Closing my eyes, I was prepared for the next hit, but after a few seconds I opened them again, wondering what took him so long. I saw that somebody was holding him back to continue his beatings, while a high voice ordered:

"Let go of him!"


	2. You re dead

**Chapter 2 ~ You´re dead**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

The man turned his head to the person who held him back and all of a sudden he let go of me, with a lightly shocked expression. I landed roughly on the ground and could now see who my saviour was. A young woman, maybe 19 or 20 years old, wearing a black Kimono with short sleeves, orange shoulder long hair and violet eyes which glanced at that guy. She was also very small, not even reaching that rowdies shoulders, but he seemed to be afraid of her for some reason. I examined her from top to bottom to understand that guys fear, but I couldn´t find _anything_ scary on her.

He ran then away, while the woman´s expression softened a bit as she looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

She held out her hand to help me getting up again, but I stood up on my own and brushed the dirt from my clothing.

"I´m fine, thanks for your help, but that wasn´t necessary…"

In confusion she raised her brows and asked:

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I´ll remember this for the next time."

She turned away from me and wanted to walk away, as I suddenly remembered that I still had no idea where I was at and since she was there I could´ve asked her. So I stopped her and she gave me a questioning look.

"Could you may tell me where I am?"

"Soul Society or to be specific West Rukongei, District 67…"

I tried to remember if there existed any Village which had a name like that, but I couldn´t think about only one. _Who the hell brought me here?!_

"You seem to be a bit bewildered…"

Now I looked at her again and shrugged.

"Well seems like somebody brought me here for his amusement, anyways I have to go again, so goodbye…"

I wanted to go away and find my way back to the hideout, but she then grabbed me on my shoulder and said:

"You really don´t know why you´re here, do you?"

Her violet eyes had a soft glance inside and I wondered what that was about. I wrenched her hand away.

"And you do?"

She nodded and I became curious, since I wanted to know for which reason I was at a place I did never hear about in those strange clothes.

"You´re dead…"

"I´m what?!"

Since I thought she was just joking, I glanced angry at her.

"You better stop making dumb jokes and tell me if you really know the reason why I´m here!"

Sighing she shook her head and gave me an urgently look.

"I´m not joking. You _are_ dead and your soul moved here after your death."

She said it so seriously that I really started to believe her, which caused that despair grew inside of me. _How? How could I die?_

"Y- You´re serious about that?"

"Yes…"

My legs became shaky and I fell down on my knees, just starring bluntly into the distance. _I´m dead… I´m dead before I was able to find my true self…_

Now it made some sense or at least the part where I thought I got crushed bones and so on. _The machine must have been exploded and killed me…_

Lost in my thoughts, I was then terrified as I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked then in the woman´s face, who had a light smile on her lips.

"This must have been a shock for you when you really didn´t know that you died, but the best thing is just to accept it, you have no other choice anyways…"

Those words of hers made me some kind of angry, so that I stood back up and gave her a glance.

"I don´t need you compassion or anything!"

All of a sudden there came something in my mind. _Edo Tensei could bring me back into the living world if somebody would summon me, but I don´t know anybody except Orochimaru-sama who was able to use it and he is dead…But couldn´t there be another way?_

The orange-haired women gave me a questioning look, before she said:

"Well I have to go now, so good luck…"

"Wait!"

Though I doubted that she knew something about going back into the living world, I asked her anyways.

"Is there maybe a way how I could return into the world of the living?"

"What?"

Her expression told me that this question must´ve been very confusing for her, but I then continued:

"In the world of the living exists a way how to bring the dead back to life, so why not here as well…"

"Only Shinigami can enter the world of the living, but only for a short period of time and since I doubt you are one, those are unnecessary information s for you…"

"Then I´ll ask a Shinigami to bring me back, where´s the problem?"

She facepalmed herself.

"You can´t go back, deal with it!"

Anger spread again inside of me, but I suppressed it and thought that if I was nice to her then she would give me the information I need. _I already did this with several people, so she shouldn´t be a problem…_

"Please, there must be a way!"

With puppy eyes I looked at her and she let out a despaired sigh.

"You won´t stop asking me this until I gave you an answer, right?"

I nodded and thought I got her now, but she then said:

"I really don´t know about a way how to return there…"

From the look in her eyes I could tell that she didn´t lie and gave her then a sad look. She sighed again.

"B- But maybe my parents do…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Then bring me there!"

I acted like I was very excited and enthused, though I couldn´t deny that I was a little bit happy about the fact that somebody knew how I could go back to live. A little bit annoyed she started walking away and I followed her.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Kabuto Yakushi and yours?"

"Hotaru Kurosaki…"


	3. A nice Gesture

**Chapter 3 ~ A nice Gesture**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Hotaru and I walked beside each other through the Streets while I had some questions about this place, though I didn´t plan to stay there for a long time.

"Is this something like heaven or hell?"

Her expression seemed more relaxed again and she answered:

"You could say this is somewhat like heaven, because I guess if this was hell then you would´ve noticed it…."

She winked and I smirked lightly. _Hmm, but why aren´t I in hell then? After all the terrible things I have done how could I land in heaven?_

"And what about those Shinigami you told me about? How do they look like?"

A light grin appeared on her face and she said:

"Well, you have one beside you…"

A bit incredulous I looked now at her, since I thought they´d look some kind of more terrifying and not like a normal young woman. _Well, but what do I know anyways…_

"What exactly are Shinigami doing?"

I had to admit that I was a bit curious about those things, but only because I thought when would I have the next possibility to talk to a real Death God.

"We purify Hollows who are doing evil things in the human world, those are creatures that are born when a human deceased in the world of the living, but for some reason their soul didn´t move here, and we ensure the safe crossing of the so called Pluses who lost their way after death and give them a soul burial…"

"Sounds some kind of interesting…"

That wasn´t even a lie, because it really caught my interest some kind of. _Seems like those Shinigami also possess some powers…_

"Can everybody become one? I mean a Shinigami?"

"Hmm as much as I know only those who possess an exceptional amount of spiritual energy and then they have to absolve the Spiritual Arts Academy…"

"I see, is it hard?"

"Every kind of training and School is some kind of hard, isn´t it?"

"True, except you´re a genius…"

She giggled a little bit and nodded.

"Yes, except that´s the case…"

* * *

We then walked for a whole while so that I slowly became tired, but then finally, after the sun already started setting, we arrived in front of a nice, big house. I already noticed that the surroundings some kind of changed the more we walked, because the houses now looked more like the ones normal people lived in and not poor ones. _Not like I care that much…_

She opened the door and I followed her inside, into a bright hallway. All of a sudden I became a little bit nervous. _What if her parents don´t know about a way as well? What if I have to stay dead?_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn´t notice that she stopped in front of a door and bumped on her back. Now I looked above her shoulder and obviously was that the entrance to a kitchen. Though it looked way more different than the kitchens in my World. The floor was tiled with white tiles, the kitchen counter had a light-brown colour and above it was a huge window, giving a good view at the garden that was outside.

On the kitchen table sat a young woman with black hair, which she wore as a bob, but the rest of her face was hidden behind a magazine that she read at the moment.

"Mom!"

Hotaru walked towards her mom, who looked up and gave her daughter a nice smile. Now I could see that they were similar with their eye color, though the woman looked more like her Sister than her mother, but only because her appearance seemed so young. So her mom also stood up and embraced Hotaru, while I noticed that they had also the same high. _Quiet small…_

The black-haired woman looked then lightly confused towards me and asked:

"Who are you?"

I walked a few steps further into the kitchen and introduced myself:

"I´m Kabuto Yakushi…"

"So and uhm what are you doing here?"

"Hotaru brought me here because she said you could maybe help me with a little problem I have."

She raised her brows and crossed her arms in front of her chest, then giving her daughter a questioning glance.

"And what would that be?"

"I´m looking for a way how to return into the world of the living."

Now she gave me nearly the same expression Hotaru gave me when I asked her about it.

"Uhm there is no way…"

Despair overwhelmed me again, but I tried to stay strong and bite me in my lower lip. _This just can´t be!_

"W- Well, then thanks for your help a- and I´ll go now…"

Saddened I turned around and wanted to leave as I suddenly heard a voice behind me:

"Wait Kabuto…"

As I looked back, I saw her Mother giving me a pitiful look.

"Maybe we can´t help you with this, but why don´t you sit down for a moment and digest the fact that you´re dead?"

"Yes, why not…"

Honestly, I really felt a bit dizzy and tired, so that I was secretly glad that I could sit down for a moment. Hotaru also sat down on a chair, while her mother now held out her hand.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you Kabuto…"

"The pleasure is all mine…"

I gave her a small smile while we shook hands and she then asked friendly:

"Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be nice…"

It seemed like I was so concentrated on how I could go back to the living world, that I didn´t notice how washed-out I really was. _But what is my next step? How can I go back? I won´t accept my death!_

Hotaru then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom isn´t dad coming home tonight?"

"No, he´s visiting your Aunts Yuzu and Karin in the human World, so he won´t be back until tomorrow I assume…"

_D- Did she say Hotaru´s dad is in the world of the living? That means there exists a way how to go there, so I´ll have to ask him about it…_

* * *

A bit more time passed and it was already pitch black outside, so that Rukia asked:

"Say do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

I shook my head.

"I thought so, well I guess there´s no reason why you couldn´t stay in our guest room, at least for this night…"

Lightly surprised I looked at her.

"Really?"

Also Hotaru seemed to be surprised and looked back and forth between me and her mother.

"Yes, I mean it wouldn´t be right to send you away at such an late hour and since you´re new in Soul Society…"

"Thanks a lot!"

"You´re welcome…"

Rukia smiled at me and I also had to smile, but only because that would make it easier for me to talk with Hotaru´s dad, and maybe a little bit because I didn´t have to sleep on the street tonight.

"Hotaru please show him his room and I´ll give you something to sleep in from my husband. I guess it should fit you…"

Nodding Hotaru stood up and I followed her back into the hallway and up the stairs. She then showed me a room, it wasn´t that big but enough for me, with a bed inside, a window and I had my own bathroom. Rukia brought me some other clothes, a pyjamas and wished me then a good night. Her daughter also wanted to go, but I stopped her and bite my tongue.

"Thank you for today…"

First a bit bewildered, but then with a smile she looked at me and said:

"You´re welcome. Good Night Kabuto…"

"Good Night…"


	4. A doubtful Decision

**Chapter 4 ~ A doubtful Decision**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

The next morning I woke up and honestly, I couldn´t remember the last time I had slept so well. It was probably because I was so tired and weary from all the walking yesterday and maybe because of the really cozy bed. For a while I just laid in the bed, looking out of the window and thought about what would happen next. _Hotaru´s dad is my only hope, if he says no then I have to stay dead…_

After a while I stood up, stretched myself a little bit and realized then, as I wanted to dress me, that I only had that Kimono to wear. _Damn it, I wish I had some pants!_

Since I had no other choice I took it on and heard then somebody knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

Rukia came in and said that breakfast would be ready soon.

"Alright, I´ll come…"

Something inside of me couldn´t understand her kindness towards a stranger like me and that she was treating me as if I was her guest. If she would´ve known what kind of a person I really was, then she probably wouldn´t have been so friendly. _Well, at least that makes it easier for me to gather information's about how I can return back into the Human World…_

I went then to the kitchen where Hotaru was already sitting at the table and she gave me a nice smile before I sat down.

"And how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly very well…"

All of a sudden I heard a door opening, probably the entrance door, and turned then around, just to see a tall man with orange spiky hair and brown eyes. I assumed that he was Hotaru´s dad, what became obvious after she called him "Dad" and embraced him then. Also Rukia hugged him tightly and he gave her a smooch on the cheek. _Yuck!_

Then he looked at me and seemed a little bit confused about the fact that a total stranger sat there at his kitchen table.

"Who is that?"

Questioning he looked at his wife and then at his daughter, but before one of them could say something, I cleared my throat and told him myself who I was. Now he raised his brows and asked seriously:

"And what exactly do you want?"

So I told him about my matter of concern, but instead of giving me a shocked and confused look, it some kind of softened and he said calmly:

"Well if that´s the case then become a Shinigami…"

"What?"

It was then me who looked incredulous at him and also Hotaru and her mother gave him a shocked glance.

"Why are you all looking at me like this? It is his only possibility, the only other one would be that he dies here and is reincarnated in the Human World, but then he´d lose all his memory's and I guess that´s not what you want, right?"

I shook my head, but then Rukia interrupted:

"Even if he could become a Shinigami, how should he stay in the world of the living? You know that we are only allowed to stay there for a short period of time and if we break this rule then we´re punished."

"I didn´t say it is a good idea, but he asked me about a way and I told him what he could do…"

"You´re such an Idiot sometimes Ichigo…"

Rukia also sat down at the table and gave her husband a glance, while I was sitting there and tried to get my thoughts in order. _So I have to become a Shinigami or I can´t do anything as it seems, but didn´t Hotaru say that I have to possess some special energy to become one and also go to a school? Who has time for that?_

Then I made my decision and cleared my throat again.

"I thought about it and I guess the circumstances don't leave me another choice than becoming a Shinigami."

All three gave me now a dumbfounded look, since nobody seemed to thought that I´d really be willing to do that. _If they´d know what I´d do to return and gain the power I deserve…_

"But how are you planning to become one? I told you that you need an exceptionally amount of spiritual energy, which you obviously don´t possess."

Hotaru was right, but it couldn´t be so hard to get this energy.

"Then I´ll get it somehow…"

"Well good luck with that…"

She lightly smirked and looked then at the clock, as she suddenly jumped up from her chair as if something had bitten her.

"Oh god I´m late! See you later guys!"

Hotaru was gone and I was left with her parents.

"Are you serious about it?"

Rukia gave me an urgently look and I nodded, while she then sighed.

"Then come with me and I´ll tell you how to find out if you have enough spiritual energy to become a Shinigami…"

We went into the garden, where she then told me what she wanted me to do.

"Try to form a ball by summoning the spiritual energy in your hand, like this-"

Just a second later she held a huge ball in her hand, reminding me somehow of Naruto´s Rasengan. _Well, this can´t be harder than learning Medical Ninjutsu…_

I concentrated and tried it as well, but nothing happened. After trying it several times without any success, I became a little bit frustrated, but Rukia tried to cheer me a little bit up.

"Just don´t give up, I bet you´ll make it somehow…"

She winked and went then back inside of the house, while I was still standing in the garden and was determined to perform this trick as well. _I won´t give up! I´ll return to the world of the living no matter what!_

* * *

Rukia´s P.O.V

I went back inside into the kitchen, where Ichigo had been waiting for me.

"And what do you think? Is he able to become a Shinigami?"

"I´m not sure, I mean if he´d have the potential to become one then shouldn´t he be able to form at least a little ball with his spiritual energy?"

"Maybe he just needs a little bit time…"

Ichigo looked out of the window and at Kabuto, who still tried to summon the spiritual energy just as I showed him. Honestly, I had my doubts with it, but it wouldn´t hurt anybody if he at least would try it.

"By the way, why did you allow him to stay?"

I turned to my husband, who gave me a questioning glance, but I just shrugged and said:

"I don´t really know, but I felt sorry for him and he didn´t seem to be a bad person so I thought it would be alright…"

"I see and what about our daughter? What did she have in her mind when she brought that stranger at home?"

With a light smile on my lips I replied:

"She told me something about that it were his eyes which convinced her to help him…"

"His eyes?"

Ichigo raised his brows, but I nodded.

"Yes, she said the way he looked at her made her become sad and because of that she was willing to help him."

He now laid his hand on his head and sighed lightly despaired.

"Our daughter has a way too big heart…"

Smiling I snuggled on him and said:

"Yes, just like her dad…"

"And her mom…"

With this statement he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, while I laid my arms around his neck. As we parted from each other, I smiled at him while he then went upstairs to take a shower.


	5. Every beginning is hard

**Chapter 5 ~ Every beginning is hard**

Hotaru´s P.O.V

_What a successful day!_

The sun was already setting when I came back from my Bounty Hunting. I did that every now and then to earn some extra money, but also because I saw this as some kind of training, though I still had to fight those low class Hollows. As I reached my home, I wondered if this boy still was there. _He really is a bit silly to believe that he could go back to life just like that…_

I went in and walked then into the kitchen, but mom and dad weren´t there so that I thought I had the house for me alone. Since I was pretty thirsty I took me a bottle with water out of the fridge and drank it all at once. All of a sudden, as I looked out of the window, I saw somebody sitting there in the grass and recognized him then because of his grey long hair. Curious why he still was there, I went outside and asked then sarcastically:

"And did you already become a powerful Shinigami?"

Smirking I stood there, but as he then looked up to me, having a lightly despaired look in his onyx eyes, I felt bad because of what I said and sat then down beside him. We remained there for a while in silence, until I asked:

"Why is it so important for you to go back to the Human World?"

He turned to me, sighed and said:

"There was something I really had to find out, but now that I´m dead I can´t do it anymore…"

It was the first time he spoke to me with such a soft voice and not with this suspicious undertone he had at the beginning. I felt sorry for him and laid then my hand on his shoulder, but was prepared that he would wrench it away again. He didn´t and just looked saddened into the distance. _I want to help him, but how?_

Suddenly I got an idea, though I wasn´t sure if this would help him with anything.

"Kabuto give me your hands!"

Confused he glanced at me, but I then just grabbed them and told him:

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on the energy that flows through you. Somebody once said to me that you first have to feel the power inside of you before you´re able to use it, so maybe it´ll help you…"

Still looking a bit bewildered, he did then as I said and closed his eyes. I also concentrated, but more because I was interested in his spiritual energy as well.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Though I had doubts about Hotaru´s plan, I tried it since I had nothing to lose anyways. I was then fully concentrated, while trying to focus on the energy that was flowing through my body. First I felt absolutely nothing and was about to give up, as I suddenly had a strange feeling inside. _What is that?_

A warm feeling grew inside of me and went then through my whole body. It was something I didn´t feel before, so that I assumed it maybe was that Spiritual energy they all had been talking about. I opened my eyes again, then looking at Hotaru who sat in front of me with her eyes still closed. A slight breeze blew there all of a sudden and made some orange wisps of her hair falling into her face. Though that wasn´t something special I felt how I blushed a little bit, but shook immediately my head. _Since when am I blushing?_

Hotaru then opened her eyes as well and tilted her head a bit.

"So, did you feel something?"

"I guess…"

I held my hand out and tried again to form a ball with my energy just as Rukia had showed it to me. Nothing happened, but then all of a sudden there appeared something in my hand. It was very small, but obviously a ball and I became lightly enthused. _I did it!_

"Hmm not bad for the beginning…"

She smiled at me and though that wasn´t usual for me, I smiled back.

"Thank you again Hotaru…"

"No problem…"

The atmosphere between us became suddenly a bit strange as we looked each other deep in the eyes for a bit too long. A little bit blushed she then stood up and said:

"Let´s go inside…"

We went in and she guided me into another room which seemed to be the living room. There stood a big Sofa where I then sat down and examined the room a little bit. A huge living room cabinet stood there on the wall, where a whole bunch of family photos were standing on. I smirked lightly as I saw a picture of Hotaru as a baby and how she was crying, but as I then saw a picture of her and her parents together, I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside. _They seem to be so happy…_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn´t notice that Hotaru asked me something, until she threw a pillow on my head.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"I asked if you want something to drink, but you just stared into the distance, so I had to get you attention somehow…"

She giggled a little bit and stood then up, went into the kitchen and brought me a bottle filled with water.

"I´ll go and take some other clothes on. Do you also want to change clothes?"

"How? I don't really have anything except this-"

I pointed at the Kimono I wore, but she just shrugged.

"Dad won´t be mad if I give you some of his…"

"Well okay…"

Normally I probably would´ve refused, but I missed it to wear some pants during the day and I´d take every possibility I´d get. So we went upstairs and she stopped when she reached her parents bedroom. Carefully she opened the door and told me then to come in when she was sure that nobody was there. Then we stood in front of a huge closet, which she opened and said:

"Help yourself…"

I looked around and took then some black sweatpants out as well as a blue shirt. A few minutes later, after we both had changed clothes, we were again sitting on the sofa in the living room. I had to roll up the pants since they were a bit too long, while the shirt was quiet tight. It was a bit odd to sit there just like that, talking with somebody I met a day ago and not having any bad intentions towards this person. _I usually just talked with people I wanted to manipulate or something like that, but I hadn´t been talking with anybody just for fun since a long time…_

It became late and she then said:

"We should go to bed now. I have to work tomorrow…"

A little bit nervous I asked:

"Is it really okay if I stay here again?"

"Sure!"

She smiled brightly at me, so that I felt again how my face became hotter. _You stop that! I don´t blush! Or do I?_


	6. Admission to the Academy

**Chapter 6 ~ Admission to the Academy**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

A few days later I was able to summon a whole bunch of Spiritual Energy, which surprised Ichigo and Rukia a lot. Thanks to Hotaru it was now easy for me to do this and she said that I could soon become a Student on the Spiritual Arts Academy, though I wished there existed an easier way than going to school. _Well, as long as I can make my way back into the human world…_

Also, I didn´t need to worry anymore where to stay, since Hotaru´s parents offered me to dwell at their home, because as soon as I would be accepted at the Academy I´d stay in a dormitory anyways and would just come back there during holidays. _I don´t know if you could call them just totally nice or just plain stupid for letting me stay, but well, I don´t really have bad intentions towards them so it´s fine…_

One day, while I was in the garden again to improve my summoning, came Hotaru to me, smiling at me as usual.

"And, how is it going?"

"Fine I guess…"

I was creating a big ball made out of Spiritual Energy on my hand, while she watched me and had a pleased expression on her face.

"You really became good, I never thought that, but it´s true. Do you think you´re ready for the Academy?"

"Hmm what would you say?"

"I believe that they´ll accept you…"

"Well, then let's try it, shall we?"

"Yes!"

The next day we went to the Academy, while I found myself quiet nervous because of it. Hotaru, who walked by my side, tried to cheer me up, but that didn´t really work. _What if I´m still not good enough?_

All of a sudden there was something else that came into my mind and I asked her:

"Could you do me a favor Hotaru?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you get me some glasses?"

If that really was a school, I´d probably need some, for the case that we´d read books or something like that. Hotaru raised a brow and asked:

"You wear glasses?"

"Yes, I normally do…"

A light smirk appeared on her lips, while she said:

"I bet you look quiet cute with them…"

A slight blush spread across my face, while I would´ve liked to slap myself for it, especially because she saw it and giggled. We continued our way and the further we went, the more I started to become tense. A part inside of me knew that I´d make it, but another part told me that I couldn´t do it. _Grr I´m normally not like this, but seems like being with Hotaru and her parents made me some kind of more emotional. How idiotic…_

We stood then in front of a huge building, where Hotaru grabbed my hands and pressed them tightly.

"Don´t be nervous, I know you can make it!"

With a light smile I nodded and she then let go of me. I walked inside and begged that I would succeed. _I just have to!_

Hotaru´s P.O.V

Smiling I looked after Kabuto until I couldn´t see him anymore and hoped that he would be accepted as a Student there. I had to admit that I found him quiet likeable, though he was a bit cranky sometimes. _Well, but maybe it´s because of that why I like him…_

On my way back home, I remembered that he asked me about glasses and went then into a shop, but didn´t really know what kind of he wanted. There were square and round ones, so I tried to imagine with which of those he´d look better. _Hmm, the round ones would look sweet on him I guess…_

So I took them and hoped he´d be okay with them, but if not then we could still come back and get another pair. _Though I´d really like to see him wearing them…_

While walking through the streets of Seireitei, I suddenly heard somebody calling my name from behind and as I turned around, I saw a crimson haired girl running towards me. When she reached me, she pulled me into a tight hug, so that it became hard to breath.

"K- Kagami I- can´t- breath-"

"Oh I´m sorry Hotaru, but I haven´t seen you for a while now!"

"True…"

Kagami glanced happily at me with her big brown eyes, while I also had to admit that I was glad to see her again. She was the daughter of my Mother´s best friend, Renji, so that I had a lot to do with her during our childhood and afterwards, which made us also to best friends.

"What have you been doing Hotaru?"

Curiously she looked at the bag I held in my hand, while I said:

"I bought some glasses for a friend of mine…"

"A Friend? Who is it? Do I know him or her?"

Giggling about her curiosity, I told her about Kabuto and in the end, she had a suspicious smirk on her lips.

"So he´s living with you? I bet he´s interested in you, or maybe you in him?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, we´re just acquaintance and nothing more…"

"Well, what is not can still be my dear Hotaru…"

I tried to change the topic and asked her what she had been doing here.

"I accompanied Takeshi to the academy, you know he finally decided to become a student as well!"

Takeshi was also Renji´s son and elder than me and Kagami. We also had hung out a few times, but he was more the silent type than the talkative one like his Sister. He was a tall young man, with brown hair and blue eyes, which he had from his Mother.

"That means maybe he and Kabuto will attend to the Academy together…"

Since Kabuto was also some kind of more silent or shy, they could get along with each other, though I was not quiet sure if Kabuto was a very social person. _When I just remember back our first meeting…_

Kagami and I talked for a whole while, until we decided to look if the boys were already done with their entrance examination. Nobody was there as we arrived in front of the Academy building, but we thought we should wait anyways, not at least because I was curious if he made it or not and Kagami, well, she just wanted to examine the man who lived "together" with her best friend.

The sun started already setting and I wondered what was taking him so long, but then finally he came out, but I couldn´t tell if he was successful or not. When he stood in front of me, the excitement nearly killed me and I asked impatiently:

"And? Were you accepted?"

His lips formed into a smile and he nodded.

"Yes, and in a few weeks will my first year as a Student start…"

"Great! I knew you´ll make it!"

Out of pure enthusiasm I embraced him, which seemed to shock him since I felt his body becoming stiff. I also blushed slightly as I realized what I had been done and as I looked up, gave Kagami me an "I-knew-it" kind of glance. _Damn, that was a bad timing…_

Kabuto also seemed to be bewildered about my gesture, but I then held him the bag with the glasses out and as he looked inside, he smiled again.

"Where did you know from that I prefer round ones?"

"Intuition…"

He took them on and just as I thought, they were fitting him perfectly.

"Thanks for the glasses…"

"No problem…"

I said while I felt how I blushed again, but this time for an unknown reason. All of a sudden made Kagami a move and Takeshi stood now also there, his blue eyes having a bored look inside as usual. Kagami asked:

"Did you make it?"

"Yes…"

He said while his gaze wandered then to me and Kabuto. Feeling a bit watched, I said goodbye to them and went away with Kabuto.


	7. An unbelievable sighting

**Chapter 7 ~ An unbelievable sighting**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Since I had now a few weeks before the Academy would start, I decided to make the best out of it and trained everyday a little bit, so that I´d get a better feeling for my spiritual Energy. Also I felt quiet comfortable with Hotaru and her parents, most likely because they were so friendly and somewhat caring towards me, something I didn´t get since years. _It feels a bit like back then…_

One day in the Morning, as I sat in my room and was lost in my thoughts, knocked somebody on the door and as it then opened, stood Hotaru on the door frame, a light smile on her lips. She had obviously just woken up a while ago, since her hair was still a bit messy and she just wore blue shorts with a greyish shirt. _She looks cute like that to be honest- Wait what?!_

"What´s the matter?"

I asked, while she replied:

"I wanted to ask you if you´d want to spend the day with me?"

A bit surprised I gazed into her violet eyes for a moment, before I shrugged and responded:

"Sure, why not…"

Grinning she told me to be ready in an hour and after she was gone, I facepalmed myself. _You´re not here to make friends you idiot! Concentrate on the important things like what you´ll do as soon as you´re back at the human world!_

Right, I didn´t thought about what exactly I´d do when I was back there, but one thing was for sure, I couldn´t inject the DNA inside of me, since the lab most likely exploded during that accident. All of a sudden something else came into my mind and a smirk appeared on my lips. _Maybe I can´t have Orochimaru-sama´s DNA, but therefore I´ll possess the powers of a Shinigami what could be quiet useful as well, so I´ll just have to see what I can do…_

Satisfied with my new plan, I stood up and went into the bathroom to make me ready for going wherever with Hotaru. I grabbed a brush and started brushing my grey long hair, while I made it then into a ponytail. Afterwards I dressed me and was then waiting for Hotaru to show up again, but when she did, I was again a bit charmed when I saw her appearance. She wore a nice blue Kimono, with her hair loosely pinned up and a nice smile a usual on her lips. As she seemed to notice that I kept staring at her, she raised a brow and asked:

"Is something wrong?"

Immediately I shook my head and walked past her through the door, while I heard her behind me slightly giggling. _Why am I so nervous when that girl is beside me? That is not like I usually am…_

A bit later we were walking through the streets of Rukongei, where we went into several shops, where she asked me if I wanted to have some other clothes.

"I don´t really have money…"

"No problem, I have more than enough from my bounty hunting and as soon as you´re earning money as a Shinigami as well you can pay it back to me, if you´d feel better then…"

Hesitantly I agreed, though I disliked the thought that somebody else bought me clothes. Anyways, after we were done with shopping, we went into a little store, where we got us a few sweets to eat, like Dango and Daifuku, while we sat then outside on a bench, eating and talking. The time passed quiet fast and, for my own surprise, I had fun to be like this with her. _It´s strange, she gives me such a good feeling when she´s with me…_

Hotaru then stood up and said that she had to get some vegetables for todays dinner, but since the shop laid right in front of our bench, I told her that I´d wait until she was back. When she was gone, I examined the people who walked past me while I yawned since I felt tired, as I suddenly caught sight of a woman, who stood a bit further away from me and talked with another one. She stood with her back to me, but for some reason she reminded me on someone, with her dark blonde hair. I shook my head as I thought that it couldn´t be her and tried to convince myself that I was just a bit tired, until she turned lightly to me, not so that she could see me, but enough that I could see her face. _I- Impossible!_

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her with those green eyes which had a friendly look inside, that gentle smile she always had on her lips and those glasses she wore. _There´s no doubt, it is Mother…_

Paralyzed and with my body shaking, I sat on the bench, while I stared at the woman I used to call my Mother and who I killed with my own hands. Awful pictures appeared in my mind, pictures which I tried to forget about, but never could. I didn´t even notice that Hotaru came back and gave me a lightly questioning glance as she seemed to notice that I stared into the distance. Mother was already gone, but I thought that this was probably the best. _I couldn´t endure it if I knew that she´d hate me after what I have done…_

Suddenly I felt somebody laying his hand on my shoulder and heard her then asking with a worried undertone:

"Is everything okay Kabuto? You´re so pale-"

She seemed shocked as a single tear ran down my cheek, while I replied with a lightly shaking voice:

"E- Everything is okay, let´s go back home…"

With this statement I stood back up and walked into the direction of Hotaru´s home, while I tried to ignore the fact that I saw Mother just a few minutes ago. _Be strong, you were the last few years, so don´t start to become a little wimp again…_

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for the late Update, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways! :D Rukia and Ichigo will get some more spotlight in the following Chapters, just for the case you wanted to know that ;) Thanks for reading this Story so far!]**


	8. An evil Presence

**Chapter 8 ~ An evil Presence**

Hotaru´s P.O.V

~ a few days later ~

A bit worried I knocked on Kabuto´s door, since he had been avoiding contact with me and my parents in the last few days. _I wonder what happened in that short time while I was away…_

The picture of him crying remained in my mind and for some reason it made me sad as well. _Maybe I do like him more than I thought…_

After a few minutes there was still no reply from the other side of the door, so that I just went in, but was surprised as nobody was there. I frowned slightly, but went then downstairs to ask mom and dad if they had seen him. When I went into the kitchen, sat dad at the table and read the Newspaper, while mom seemed to prepare breakfast.

"Good Morning you two, you don´t coincidently know where Kabuto is?"

"He went away quiet early in the Morning, but didn´t say where he was going…"

Replied dad, while having a lightly questioning glance in his eyes, but I just thanked him for telling me this and decided that I should look for him. _I hope he is okay…_

Rukia´s P.O.V

Hotaru went away and as I heard the entrance door close, I turned to Ichigo, whose expression seemed quiet thoughtful. All of a sudden he asked:

"Did you feel it as well?"

At first I was a bit confused, but then I knew what he meant and nodded slightly, while saying:

"Yes, it´s a bit disconcerting…

"Not only that, you should´ve seen him this Morning, his eyes they were totally empty and his presence was more than evil…"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gazed shortly to the ground, while replying:

"Do you think he is dangerous?"

Sighing he responded:

"I´m not quiet sure, but in the last few days he´s giving me the feeling as if I was living in a house with _him_…"

I frowned and gave him a slight glance.

"Now you´re exagarrating Ichigo, he might have an evil presence, but Aizen is on another level than Kabuto is…"

"This might be, but who tells us that he can´t become like him? Especially when he gains the powers of a Shinigami? I´m really thinking that him becoming a Shinigami is a bad idea, at least as long as he has this strange aura…"

My husband said seriously, while I nodded.

"Yes, I think so as well and honestly I´m some kind of over thinking our offer for him to stay. What if he _is _dangerous and hurts Hotaru?"

Ichigo´s eyes filled with concern as he seemed to think about it as well, while he replied:

"You´re right, maybe we should tell him to leave…"

"I just doubt that Hotaru will be okay with that…"

I mumbled, while my husband raised his brows.

"Why not? She should be able to feel this evil presence as well, so she should understand our decision…"

"Mhm, but I have the feeling that she grew quiet attached to him in the last time and well, I can´t imagine her being happy with our decision…"

"I see, but it´s for her own sake…"

"I know…"

I replied quietly. _Maybe we don´t have to send him away if she could reach him somehow, but I doubt that this will be easy…_

* * *

Kabuto´s P.O.V

With an empty mind I glanced into the distance, while I had only one wish at the moment, to go as fast back into the human world as possible. _When I got the first possibility I´ll go away from here and forget what I saw…_

I sat on something like a hill, where I had a nice view of the surroundings here, but I didn´t care for them that much. Now that I saw mother and that she still seemed to be the same as back then, my mood was totally down and my hateful feelings overwhelmed me again. _It is a shame that I´m still so emotional, though I tried my best to get rid of them for years…_

"Oi Kabuto!"

I slowly turned my head around, just to see Hotaru walking towards me, her eyes having a slightly angry but also worried glance inside. When she had reached me, she rested her hand on her hip and asked:

"What is wrong with you? You´re acting strange since that day when we were in the Town, what happened there?"

Emotionless I replied:

"That´s non of your business."

I turned my back on her, while I heard her growling and all of a sudden she hit me roughly on my head.

"Ouch!"

With a lightly painful expression I rubbed the spot where she hit me and Hotaru sat sighing down beside me, giving me another glance.

"You know, I do believe you´d feel better if you´d talk about your problems…"

"What do you know huh? You don´t even know me, at least not good enough to say such a thing about me…"

"You´re right, I don´t know you so well, but I´d like to change that…"

For a few seconds we gazed each other in the eyes, until I asked:

"Why would you want that?"

Smiling she replied:

"Because I like you and I don´t want to see you being sad or hurt…"

My eyes widened a bit as she said that she liked me, so I gulped and glanced then to the side. _Why would she say that? I mean I have sympathy for her as well, but being her friend is a bit too much, or not?_

Obviously she noticed my inner conflict and placed then her hand gently on mine, making me become a bit stiff again. With a soft smile she said:

"You don´t have to tell me what bothers you, but please come back home with me…"

"Hotaru I-"

This whole situation made me some kind of speechless, most likely because she gave me such a warm, comfortable feeling inside, something I wasn´t used to feel. My heart also pounded faster than usual and while I looked deep into her violet eyes, which had a glance filled with hope and determination inside, I couldn´t help but smile lightly, while replying:

"Alright…"

Happily she grinned at me and stood then up, with her hand-held out to help me getting up again. I grabbed it and as I stood again, we walked beside each other back home. _I can´t tell why, but she´s really making me feel better again…_

* * *

Ichigo´s P.O.V

Rukia was gone food shopping, while I still thought about that whole Kabuto thing. If he really was as dangerous as I thought, then I´d have no other choice than to force him not to become a Shinigami. A light sigh escaped out of my mouth as I thought about Rukia´s words from before, that Hotaru felt something towards him like friendship, and as good as I knew my daughter, she wouldn´t give up on him so easily. _Can´t help it, though I´d like to avoid it to hurt Hotaru´s feelings…_

All of a sudden I heard how the entrance door cracked open and heard then steps coming closer to the living room. In the end stood Hotaru with Kabuto on the door frame, but I was surprised when I noticed that his evil presence had nearly been gone again. He even had a slight smile on his lips, what made me even more confused. _How could this be? It is nearly as if another person is standing there beside my daughter…_

"Where were you two?"

I asked and Hotaru laid with a grin on her face her arm around Kabuto´s shoulders, while she replied:

"Just taking a walk and talking about stuff…"

All of a sudden, as I saw how his cheeks turned into a decent pink and the lightly shy glance in his eyes, it finally hit me. Those two went then away again, while I sat on the sofa with a light smile on my lips. _Seems like there´s sometimes really just one Medicine which helps against hate…_


	9. The Academy begins

**Chapter 9 ~ The Academy begins**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Finally, after a few more weeks, was it time for my first year at the Academy and I had to admit that I was a little bit nervous because of it. Maybe it was because Hotaru told me that the training there was hard sometimes, though I still believed that I could make it easily. Back when I was alive, it was a piece of cake for me to learn Medical Ninjutsu and that is known to be hard as well, so I couldn´t believe that learning to become a Shinigami was that much harder. _Though I could be wrong…_

The only thing which made me feel a little bit confused, was the fact that I had such a feeling inside as if I´d miss Hotaru when I was away. It was inexplicable why I felt like this, but since she told me that she liked me, I felt different towards her. Be it that I didn´t have anybody who´d offer me his friendship just like that when I was alive nor that she was just a kind girl who helped me whenever I needed her. No matter what it was, I knew I´d miss her and this some kind of scared me, because I wasn´t used to feel like this. _Well, but I can´t change it now…_

On said day, when it was time for me to go, were the first ones to tell me goodbye Ichigo and Rukia, who also wished me good luck and that they believed in me, what made me feel, for my surprise, some kind of happy. Hotaru was quiet silent, what wasn´t ususal for her, but when her parents went away and we had to say goodbye as well, she appeared a little bit nervous and held then suddenly a little plush bunny in her hands, while she said a bit blushed:

"T- That´s for you!"

Surprised I took it from her and she continued:

"It´s a lucky charm, so that you´ll be successful at the Academy…"

A bit blushed I replied:

"T- Thank you…"

She looked obviously nervous to the ground, until she suddenly looked back up to me and said:

"I- I´ll miss you! And I hope we´ll see each other soon!"

Her face was reddened, but I found that quiet cute and smiled lightly, while I responded:

"Of course we will and I´ll miss you too…"

I mumbled the last part, but she heard it anyways and a happy expression appeared on her face. My face was heating up again as she pulled me into a hug, but I just sighed lightly and returned it, though that still gave me a rather unfamiliar feeling inside. _Being close to somebody never was one of my strenghts…_

~ a bit later ~

Feeling a little bit excited, I walked through the hallway of the Academy to attend my first Class, but was relieved that the first thing to do was to learn a few things out of books and stuff, instead of starting to practice right away. The Uniform bugged me some kind of, but at least I was wearing some pants again, so there wasn´t really something to complain about. As I had reached the Classroom, there were already a whole bunch of other Students inside, talking or just sitting silent on their seat. I caught sight of a seemingly silent seat, where not too many people were sitting at for the moment, which appeared good for me since I didn´t really want to have a conversation with any of the other students. _Though Hotaru said I should be a bit more social, but oh well…_

My head was resting on my palm as I was waiting for the teacher to arrive, but I looked from the corner of my eye to the side as I noticed somebody sitting down beside me. A bit surprised I realized him as that guy I met in front of the Academy Building, on that day when I was accepted here, but I didn´t know his name though, so that I just said:

"Hey."

With a bored glance in his eyes he looked at me, and replied:

"Yo."

We remained silent for the rest of the time, especially when the teacher finally came and started explaining what we´d learn here in his Class. Attentive I wrote some notes down, since I wanted to be as prepared for everything as I could, but learning about such things as Zanjutsu from a Book, wouldn´t help me that much when I had to use it in reality. As I saw, payed my brown-haired neighbour not much attention to what the teacher said, so that I asked myself if he neither just didn´t care nor if he already knew about all of those things. _Well, not that I care…_

Later on that day, we also went to the outside Training grounds, where we should test our skills in Swordmanship, wherefore we needed a partner to practice with. For some reason, did I find myself always near that guy, who I found out was called Takeshi, so that I decided to pair up with him. Sighing I tapped him on the shoulder and asked:

"Do you want to practice with me?"

For a few seconds he just looked at me, but then he just shrugged and took a fighting stance, as well as me. Though I wasn´t very skilled with fighting with a Sword, I still knew how to wield it and so I wasn´t as bad as I thought I´d be. Takeshi, on the other hand, was quiet skilled and could´ve defated me easily if we were in a real Battle.

The day continued like this, until it was time for everybody to go into their rooms, which I unluckily had to share with another person. _Hopefully it isn´t an idiot…_

I had already packed out my things and sat on my bed, while I was impatiently waiting for my fellow lodger to arrive as well. My attention was suddenly caught from a white fluffy thing which laid inside of my bag, and a smile appeared on my lips as I thought about Hotaru. _Hmm I already miss her big mouth and her sarcastic comments…_

All of a sudden cracked the door open and a certain blue eyed boy glanced uninterested inside, though he seemed surprised as he saw me. For a moment we just gazed at each other, until he suddenly spoke:

"Seems as if I´d stuck with you the whole time…"

A small smirk appeared on his face, while I replied:

"Indeed, but I prefer you more than some loud troublemaker…"

"Me as well…"

Surprisingly he held out his hand and I grabbed it, so that we could shake them. Afterwards he also made himself comfortable in the room, as he suddenly asked smirking:

"You´re a fan of bunnys as I can see…"

A decent blush spread across my cheeks, while I responded:

"That was a present from a friend…"

He just shrugged it off and laid down in his bed, where he slowly dozed off. For a while I was just laying there in silence, thinking about the next day and the things I´d learn. _I can do this and gain a whole bunch of strength, so that I can return to the living world and continue my plans…_


	10. Confused Feelings

**Chapter 10 ~ Confused Feelings**

Hotaru´s P.O.V

A few Months had been passed since Kabuto left to attend the Academy and, for some reason, I missed him badly. It was strange, due to the fact that we knew each other just for a short amount of time, but still, I missed his sometimes dorky behavior, how shy he was at times or just having him beside me. _I really don´t know what´s wrong with me that I feel like this towards a man like him…_

One day, as I sat at the Kitchen table and ate a bowl full of cereal, came mom into the room and gave me a lightly worried look, as she asked:

"Is something wrong?"

A bit surprised I shook my head and replied:

"Everything´s okay, why do you ask?"

"You look so sad dear…"

Sighing slightly I said:

"Well, it appears as if I´d miss Kabuto a bit more than I thought and he´s on my mind nearly every day, though I can´t tell you why that is…"

Her expression turned suddenly into a surprised one as she seemed to thought about something, but then she smiled and responded:

"I see, so that´s the reason why you´re so saddened in the last time…"

Nodding I sighed again and mom patted comforting my head, while she said:

"I know how you feel, there was a time when I missed your father as well a lot and didn´t know why, until I finally realized that-"

"W- Wait! It isn´t the same as with you and dad! We´re just friends and not lovers!"

I felt my face heating up a bit, while my mother raised a brow and asked:

"Is that so? The way you´re talking sounds more as if you were in love with him than just missing him like a _friend…_"

Blushing even more I shook my head and replied:

"No, that´d be ridiculous…"

Before mom could ask me some more questions, came suddenly dad into the room, with a rather serious expression on his face.

"Rukia, we have been ordered to investigate something concerning what is going on here in Soul Society."

Curiously I glanced at dad, while mom just nodded and said:

"Alright, when do we have to go?"

"Now, so make yourself ready and let´s go."

She nodded again and went then away, while I asked:

"What is wrong dad?"

His eyes were filled with concern, but then he smiled lightly and replied:

"Don´t worry about it Hotaru, your Mother and I will take care of it as fast as we can, so it´s none of your concern…"

I knew as soon as he´d try to keep things a secret from me, that it was serious business, if not even very dangerous, but at this case he wouldn´t tell me what it was about, no matter how often I´d ask. _I just hope they´ll come back home unharmed…_

After a while they were gone and I was left alone, since today was my day off from work, so I had a lot of free time unfortunately. During afternoon I sat in the livingroom on the sofa, being dressed in a simple black sleeveless shirt and short violet pants with bunnys on them, while I read a magazine my dad brought from the human world. _Those human girls seem to have a lot of problems as well…_

I was a bit terrified as suddenly somebody knocked on the door and was a bit confused, since I didn´t invite anybody to come over. _Maybe Kagami? But why would she come without telling me?_

So I stood up, went to the door and opened it, but my eyes widened as I saw who stood there infront of me.

"K- Kabuto?!"

A smirk appeared on his lips as he said:

"You seem surprised to see me…"

Overwhelmed from a feeling of happiness, I embraced him tightly, but was rather surprised as I felt him hugging me back, with his hands stroking slightly above my back. As we parted again from each other, did he have a decent blush spread across his face as well as me, and I asked him then smiling to come in.

"Where are your parents?"

He asked as we entered the kitchen and while I took out a bottle of water for him, I replied:

"They´re out for a Job, but I don´t know when they´ll return…"

"I see, well I hope I´ll see them before I have to return to the Academy…"

Afterwards we sat in the living room and he told me about his time at the Academy, the things he had learned so far, where he was rather good at and things he some kind of found quiet difficult to learn.

"Kidō was in my opinion the easiest thing so far, while my Sword fighting skills, well, I guess I have to train a bit more to be better at that…"

He also told me that he and Takeshi are living together in a room and that they shared a friendship like relationship, what made me some kind of happy, since I wished for him to gain some friends there. In the end he said:

"It´s more fun there to learn things than I thought, but honestly I-"

He paused for a moment, before he blushed slightly and continued quietly:

"I couldn´t enjoy it totally because I missed you…"

My head turned into a tomato like color and my heart was pounding faster, due to his surprisingly honest and gentle words. _H- He missed me…_

The atmosphere in the room became suddenly some kind of tense, with both of us not knowing what to say next, until I replied:

"I- I missed you too, you know…"

A smile appeared on his lips, before he glanced shyly to the ground and said:

"Do you mind if I go and take a shower?"

"No, I´ll prepear dinner until you´re done then…"

An hour later I was done with cooking, but still no sign from Kabuto, so that I went upstairs to tell him that dinner was ready. Without thinking twice I opened the door of his room, but was paralyzed from the sight I got as I went in.

"H- Hotaru?!"

His head turned into a scarlet color as he noticed me standing there, while I just stared at him and examined his rather muscular body. As I finally came back to my senses, I blushed furiously and turned immediately around to leave the room, while I said nervously:

"I- I´m sorry!"

Outside I slammed the door shut and leaned, with my hand resting on my chest, on the wall outside. _Goodness gracious! D- Did I just see him naked?! _

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Blushed as hell I stood there and gazed at the place where Hotaru stood at just a few seconds ago. _How embarrassing…_

After I took some pants on, I sat sighing down on the bed and rubbed my eyes desperately. The truth was, I missed her badly during that time while I was away and couldn´t wait to see her finally again, but those feelings inside, which I obviously had for her, they were so confusing. _What is wrong with me? I never had such problems in the past…_

Still feeling a bit embarrassed, I went downstairs into the kitchen, where Hotaru was already sitting on a set table, with her head still turned into a rather red color. Quietly she said again:

"I´m really sorry, I- I should´ve knocked before I came in…"

Her violet eyes had a sorrowful glance inside, so that I just shook my head and responded:

"D- Don´t worry about it, nothing bad happened so uhm, it´s alright…"

She seemed a bit surprised, but nodded just slightly, while we then ate our food in silence. When we were done, it had already become quiet late, so that she asked:

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Yawning I said yes, since I was really tired, but before our ways parted, I asked:

"Are we going to hang out tomorrow or do you have to work?"

"I´ve the whole week off, so yes, we can hang out together…"

Smiling we said good night to each other, while I felt a feeling of happiness spreading through me. _It´s strange, but being with her makes me more than happy and I can´t deny that I like this feeling…_


	11. Just Friends?

**Chapter 11 ~ Just Friends?**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Attentive I examined my reflection inside of the Mirror, while I thought that due to my training at the Academy, I had become more muscular than before. It was a bit unfamiliar though, since I never was the athletic kind of person, wherefore I just had a few muscles, though I was a Shinobi. However, I had never cared for it, but the training to become a Shinigami obviously had it´s effects on me, what I honestly didn´t dislike. _Hmm, but there´s one thing…_

I grabbed a strand of my grey hair, since I had planned to cut it shorter right after I´d have injected Orochimaru´s DNA inside of me, but due to the fact that my plans had to be changed, I forgot about it, not at least also because I didn´t care that much for my appearance in the first place. _Well, but it would be more convenient when it´d be shorter…_

After a short while of thinking, I decided to cut it and grabbed a scissor which laid on the cabinet in front of me, while I started cutting carefully one wisp after the other, until all of them had nearly the same length again. _At least I did it with a scissor, I probably would´ve done it with a Kunai if I was still alive…_

In the end was my hair somewhat shoulder length, if not a bit shorter, but I was okay with it and thought that I did a good job. All of a sudden I thought about something and felt my face heating up again, but shook my head rapidly to get it back out of my mind. _I don´t care if she likes it or not…_

A bit later, after I had dressed myself up and combed my hair a bit, I went downstairs to see if Hotaru was ready, but felt a bit embarrassed as her eyes widened when she saw me coming in. Her cheeks flushed into a slight pink while she asked:

"D- Did you cut your hair?"

Nodding I replied:

"Uh yes, why? Does it look bad?"

_Why am I even asking…_

"No, it looks nice, honestly…"

I saw her blushing a bit more, but she then walked just past me and said:

"Let´s go…"

Also a bit blushed I followed her, while I thought: _Seems as if she´d like it…_

Hotaru´s P.O.V

_Get a hold of yourself, damn it!_

We walked beside each other through the lightly crowded streets, while I caught myself glancing at him every now and then from the corner of my eye. _He looks really cute like this, but why do I care for it that much and more important, why do I blush because of it?!_

I saw him as my friend and nothing more, but lately were the feelings I had for him different, and I couldn´t understand why that was. Nothing on him had changed since the first time I met him, but that probably wasn´t the truth at all. _No, something on him has changed and I like it, unfortunately…_

A bit later, as we sat inside of a small Restaurant and ate something, I asked casually:

"When do you have to go back to the Academy?"

"In three days, it was just a short break from training and most of the students just stayed at the Academy to neither train on their own or relax there, but I just had the urge to-"

He blinked a few times, before he sighed and said:

"Nevermind…"

"I see…"

Suddenly something else came into my mind and I asked:

"In two days is something like a "Spring Festival" which is taking place at my Uncle´s estate and since you´re still there, do you want to accompany me?"

Immediately he nodded and said:

"Yes, I´d really like to come with you…"

His cheeks had a tint of pink on them, but I just smiled and replied:

"Great…"

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_I wonder if that was actually the right decision…_

The sun was already setting while we were on our way back home, though the streets were still as crowded as before. I was surprised about myself that I agreed with her invitation just like that and didn´t even need to think about it, but when it came to share time with her, I wouldn´t hesitate to do so. It was strange though, the feelings I had for her, for a woman I barely knew and the fact _that _I had feelings for her made me question my decision and my wish to share time with her.

Back then, when I was alive, I didn´t have time to think about women that much, I was way too deflected from my work, but even though now I also had my obligations at the Academy, I couldn´t stop thinking about the orange haired girl, no matter how hard I tried. _I´ll have to forget her when I go back to the human world, so it doesn´t matter what I feel now, since we´ll never see each other again afterwards…_

This thought gave me a light stitch in my heart, but I ignored it and tried to convince myself that it was for the best. All of a sudden I noticed that, due to her small stature, Hotaru was pushed from the other people around, most likely because they didn´t give too much attention to their surroundings and the streets were way too crowded to do this anyways. We nearly got separated, because she was shoved backwards, so that I bite in my lower lip and grabbed her hand tightly. She gave me a lightly questioning look, but I tried to focus on what laid in front of me and glanced blushed forwards. _It´s hard to suppress the thought that I like to have physical contact with her…_

Several minutes later the streets became more empty and I let go of her hand again, while trying to avoid eye contact with her. _Some kind of embarrassing…_

"Thank you…"

A bit surprised I gazed at her, while she had a shy smile on her lips and glanced sweetly up to me, wherefore I cleared my throat and replied:

"You´re welcome…"

Ichigo´s P.O.V

"Can you feel something?"

I asked Rukia while my gaze wandered attentive around the area we were in, where just trees and some mountains were at. We had felt a rather evil presence near this place, but after we reached it, it had vanished completely again.

"I wonder what it was, it can´t be that both of us just imagined things…"

Nodding I looked at my wife, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We should go further, if there is something then we should be able to find it again, I assume…"

"Yes, let´s go then…"


	12. An unpredicted happening

**Chapter 12 ~ An unpredicted happening**

?´s P.O.V

In annoyance I stared at the lifeless body inside of the glass tube and cursed slightly under my breath, as I had to accept that my experiment once again failed. The young, brown-haired woman inside of the tube was unfortunately not strong enough to survive my little tests, but it was okay, I could still get plenty of other if I wanted to.

I pushed a button to release the green liquid from inside the glass construction, and as everything was gone, I opened it and unchained the naked, motionless female. Growling I grabbed her on the hair and dragged her outside, where I let her fall down on the stony ground and gazed with scorn down at her. _How pathetic, and I thought Shinigami women could actually endure more than the human ones…_

Sudden footsteps attracted my attention and I glanced impatiently to the door, while my two assistants had entered the room, with a new test object for me to use, but this time it was a male.

He had messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which glanced at me in pure horror, but I just smiled lightly and said:

"Well, what species is our new guest?"

With a light bow, one of my servants replied:

"A human Sir, we unfortunately weren´t able to capture a Shinigami this time…"

Nodding I approached the human man, who kneeled on the ground and looked fearful up to me, while I grabbed him roughly on his hair and said:

"Let´s hope you won´t die as easy as your predecessors…"

My henchmen grabbed the blonde once more and dragged him towards the tube, where they shackled his wrists as well as his ankles with iron chains and as they were done, I pointed at the corpse which still laid on the ground and ordered:

"Take this worthless woman with you, I don´t want to see this failure any longer."

They obeyed my orders and dragged her out of the room, while a light smirk appeared on my lips as I glanced at my new test object. I pressed the button once more and the construction soon began to fill with the same greenish liquid as before, while the man inside struggled as it began to cover his exposed, bruised body, but it had no use and he soon was fully covered by the mixture. _Well, let´s see if I´m successful this time…_

* * *

Hotaru´s P.O.V

"Uncle Byakuya!"

Tightly I embraced my beloved Uncle, who, even though his expression remained rather serious, hugged me back and stroked slightly above my back as well. Kabuto and I had already arrived at the estate where the Festival would take place at, but for some reason appeared my grey-haired friend somewhat, well, uneasy. _I´d really like to know why…_

As I pulled away again, I smiled brightly at him, while my Uncle asked firmly:

"Where are your parents tonight Hotaru?"

"On a Mission, but I dunno what kind of it is…"

He nodded slightly, but shifted then his gaze towards Kabuto, who he eyed then with lightly narrowed eyes, while the latter gulped quietly. I knew Byakuya sometimes had a threatening aura, but still, he was always gentle and nice towards me, as well as very protective.

"Uh, by the way, this is Kabuto-"

I gestured towards him, while my Uncle nodded once again and I continued:

"And this is my Uncle…."

Kabuto held, to my surprise, his hand out to Byakuya, obviously to shake them, what my Uncle accepted while Kabuto said:

"It´s a pleasure to meet you…"

"Same to you…"

After a short while of talking to my Uncle, Kabuto and I mixed in the crowd of people who had already arrived, while I, once again, noticed Kabuto´s somewhat distracted facial expression. _Hmm, maybe I should bring him to other thoughts…_

I thought about it for a while, before I grinned at him and asked:

"How about we dance a little bit?"

He raised a brow at me and asked:

"Are you serious?"

Nodding I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the other people, who were dancing either in small groups nor as pairs. As we stood there, he had suddenly a some kind of nervous glance in his eyes, while I tilted my head and asked:

"Are you okay?"

I saw his face redden a bit, as he replied:

"Well, I- I honestly never danced before, you know…"

A small smile graced my features, while I responded:

"No problem, I´ll guide you then…"

At first he was a bit stiff while dancing, but in the process he became more loose and even smiled lightly while we whirled around the dance floor in a faster pace. _Hmm, he actually is a good dancer…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Damn…_

Though the dancing distracted me a little bit from my previous thoughts, I couldn´t find myself stopping to gaze at Hotaru, who I found looked really beautiful tonight. She wore a light-blue Yukata, with her hair made into a bun and some of her orange wisps framing her face perfectly. Her appearance bewitched me now nearly the whole evening, but, even though my mind told me something different, I liked the warm feeling which spread through me whenever I looked at her. _It is wrong to feel like this, but I can´t help that it feels so right to be with her…_

As the Festival progressed, we danced for a while longer, until we decided that it was enough and did some other things, such as playing several games which were available there and she also showed me some more of the large yard where the Festival was held in. It was awesome though, especially the whole bunch of blooming cherry blossom trees, from which some petals fell off as soon as a slight wind blew. _Beautiful…_

"Kabuto…?"

"Hm?"

Hotaru turned to me and her violet eyes gazed friendly at me, while she asked:

"Did you have fun tonight?"

First I was a little bit perplex, but then I smiled lightly and replied:

"Yes I did, thanks to you…"

Though it was dark, I could´ve bet that her cheeks had a decent blush on them, while she responded mumbling:

"I also had a lot of fun with you…"

The Festival slowly came to it´s end and most of the guest had already left, what we did as well after Hotaru said goodbye to her Uncle. While we walked back to her home there was an enjoyable silence between us, while I caught myself again how I stared at her permanently. _Why can't you control yourself a bit more, damn it!_

When we had reached the house, went inside and up the stairs, I already found myself thinking about how it would be when I´d return to the Academy tomorrow and would again not be able to see her for a longer period of time. _It´s pathetic how much I´ll miss her…_

Soon we stood in front of my rooms door, where we both smiled at each other awkwardly, until she suddenly said:

"I´ll miss you when you leave again Kabuto, I- I grew quiet fond of you, honestly…"

Those words of hers surprised me a lot, while she blushed slightly and glanced a bit shyly to the ground. Mentally sighing I placed my index finger under her chin and made her face me again, while I smiled softly and replied:

"Me too…"

A glint of happiness and relief sparkled in her eyes, as she suddenly buried her head in my chest and snuggled on me, what made my face heat up intensely, but I didn´t mind and slung my arms around her as well. Smiling I enjoyed the warmth of her body which I could feel and the sweet scent which I smelled as I rested my head slightly on hers. Proximity normally wasn´t a thing I liked, but with her, I didn´t know why, but it felt just right and good, so that I stopped myself from doubting everything and relished with pleasure this moment I had with her.

A few minutes passed with us remaining in this rather comfortable position, until Hotaru pulled slightly away so that we had eye contact once again. For some reason I could feel my heart throbbing hardly against my chest while glancing into her violet orbs, until I realized that mine and her faces were just inches apart from each others. _W- What is happening…?_

As if we were intoxicated we didn´t stop, while I felt her soft, warm lips brushing slightly against my own. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed then the small gap between our lips as I placed mine gently on hers, wherefore I could feel her lips curling up into a smile. In the process she laid her arms tightly around my neck and intensified the kiss a bit more, while I asked then entrance into her mouth. She let me in and I explored every little inch of her sweet, wet cavern, until I suddenly came back to my senses and pulled quickly away from her, while she also seemed to become clearer again as her eyes widened in shock because of what had happened.

"H- Hotaru, I- I-"

Her cheeks were flushed into a dark shade of pink, while she touched slightly her lips as I she wanted to see if this had really happened. Her violet eyes locked for a short moment with my onyx ones, until she said a bit whispering:

"I- I´m sorry…"

With this statement she left and headed into her room, while I still stood there and couldn´t believe what I, no, what we had just done. _We- We kissed each other, and I can´t deny that I liked it, a lot… Damn it…_


	13. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 13 ~ Mixed Feelings**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

When the sun shone through my window the next morning, I blinked a few times and yawned sleepily, since I couldn´t remember that I slept even a second last night. I couldn´t stop thinking about what happened, about that kiss and how my heart, or more my whole body reacted to it. This feeling was something totally new to me, but I knew what it meant and it concerned me very much. _Even if I feel like this towards her, I can´t let it happen, I still have my plans and everything, so sooner or later I´ll leave her and would hurt her…_

With a silent sigh leaving my lips, I stood up and started dressing myself in my attire, while I thought that it was for the best if I´d leave as soon as possible. _Beside, I´m not even sure if she wants to see me after yesterday…_

When I had packed my things together, I walked quietly through the small corridor and down the stairs, where I peeked into the kitchen and the living room to check if she might have been awake already, but she wasn´t. _Well, I guess that means I´ll leave now…_

* * *

Hotaru´s P.O.V

In desperation I laid on my belly, with my face buried into my soft pillow, while I still couldn´t believe that this really had happened just a few hours ago. Still, I couldn´t find myself regretting it, not the tiniest bit, since his lips on mine felt just too good and the feeling I felt was just breathtaking. _But I can´t believe he actually feels the same than I… or maybe he does?_

It was a bit complicated to say, since he was an unpredictable person and you could barely say how he felt or what he felt. _Grrr, that´s really making me go crazy, but I don´t know if it´s very smart to ask him just like that…_

All of a sudden I heard a noise and heaved my head up, just to realize that it was most likely Kabuto, who walked quietly down the stairs, as it suddenly hit me. _R- Right, he has to go back to the Academy today, damn it!_

As fast as I could I jumped up from my bed and headed downstairs, while I hoped that he didn´t go already. _I just have to know!_

* * *

Kabuto´s P.O.V

My hand laid already on the doorknob, but I hesitated as I thought that I should at least say goodbye to her. _It´s the least I could do, I guess…_

Before I could turn around and go back, I heard heavy footsteps from above and how they came in a fast pace closer, while somebody called:

"K- Kabuto wait!"

Just in an instant she stood in front of me, but I blushed furiously and stuttered:

"H- Ho- Hotaru y- you-"

A bit questioning she gazed at me, but only until she seemed to realize what I meant and reddened madly as well, while I tried to shift my gaze away from her half-naked body, since she was just wearing panties and a bra. _Oh god…_

Embarrassed she grabbed a long coat from the wardrobe, which was way too wide for her but she didn´t seem to mind and took it on, wherefore I looked at her again and said:

"I- I have to go back to the Academy…"

Nodding she replied:

"I know, b- but before you go I need to know something from you!"

Though I knew what it probably would be she wanted to know, I asked:

"What?"

She took a deep breath, before she continued:

"W- What kind of relationship do we have now? I mean are we still friends and say this never happened or- are we more than that?"

I bowed my head slightly and responded:

"I don´t know, it´s complicated you know…"

Her violet orbs glanced at me, before she sighed quietly and said:

"I see…"

Silently I added:

"I like you Hotaru, I really do, but I don´t think something like this would work between us…"

My heart was aching badly as those words came out of my mouth, but I knew I´d hurt her even more if I´d make her any hopes, though I had to convince myself as well that there would never be something like this between us. She smiled sadly and replied:

"It´s fine, I knew that from the very beginning so it´s okay… but we´re still friends, right?"

Lightly smiling I nodded, while I said:

"Of course we are…"

She gave me a short hug, before I opened the door and wanted to leave, but instead I bumped against somebody and gazed in bewilderment up, just to see that Ichigo and Rukia had obviously returned.

"Oh Kabuto, what a pleasure to see you!"

Exclaimed Rukia smiling, while I returned the smile and replied:

"Yes, it´s also nice to see you two again, but unfortunately am I on my way back to the Academy…"

Both of them seemed a bit disappointed, but Rukia just said:

"Well, then maybe the next time you can tell us about your Academy time-"

All of a sudden I saw how Ichigo eyed Hotaru a bit perplex, and asked then with a tint of confusion in his voice:

"Why are you wearing my coat Hotaru?"

Her face reddened slightly and she stuttered a bit nervously:

"U- Uhm, y- you know it- it was cold a- and there was nothing else to wear…"

I felt my face heating up as well, not only because the picture of her nice looking body came back into my mind, but also because we´d be in trouble if her parents would see that she was actually half-naked underneath the black coat.

Hotaru obviously thought the same and said hastily:

"I- I´ll go back into my room, I´ll see you later and have fun at the Academy Kabuto, goodbye!"

And with this she went quickly upstairs, leaving her parents with a some kind of dumbfounded look, while I also went outside and called:

"Well, I have to go, see you next time!"

* * *

Ichigo´s P.O.V

Bewildered I glanced at my wife, who seemed as well a bit confused about the sudden departure of both, Kabuto and Hotaru.

"What was that?"

She looked up to me and shrugged, as she suddenly seemed to thought about something and a rather suspicious smile appeared on her lips, making me frown.

"I think I know what is going on…"

Lightly surprised, I asked:

"Really? Then would you mind to explain it to me?"

Her smile turned into a devious smirk, as she replied:

"I believe it´s the best if you find it out yourself you genius…"

Then she walked up a few stairs and continued:

"I´ll talk with our daughter and you, well you can try to clarify things for yourself…"

She winked at me and left, while I glanced after her, but also tried to figure out what was wrong between the two of them. _What could´ve happened during our absence when they were alone the whole- Oh hell no!_

As it suddenly hit me what could´ve been the reason for their strange behavior, I felt how an anger vein appeared on my head. _I- I´ll kill him if he touched my daughter…_


	14. A little advice

**Chapter 14 ~ A little advice**

Hotaru´s P.O.V

After I was finally in my room again, I took immediately some clothes on and laid then a little exhausted down on the bed. _Hopefully they didin´t get the wrong idea…_

A small sigh left my lips as I thought about Kabuto, the kiss and his decision that a relationship between us would never work. Of course I knew that, some kind of, but still, it was hard for me to accept it. _But why is that in the first place? Did I already fall for him that hard? How pathetic, really…_

I was slightly terrified as suddenly somebody knocked on my door, but became more loose again as I saw that it was just my Mother. With a soft smile on her lips she sat down beside me on the bed and asked:

"Say, what happened here between you and Kabuto?"

In shock I swallowed hard and gazed at her a bit panicking. _Did he tell them something?!_

"W- What do you mean?"

"I mean if there has happened anything special between you two during our absence…"

Before I could reply, did she add:

"Your father and I won´t be mad at you, since you´re old enough to take your own decisions. But I can see in your eyes that there´s something bothering you and I´d like to know what it is dear…"

Sighing once again, I told her about the latest happenings, what had happened yesterday evening and how _we_ had decided that it was for the best if we´d just stay friends. She listened to me attentive until I was done, while I had to admit that after telling somebody about those things I felt a bit lighter inside.

"And are you really okay with this?"

She looked me deep in the eyes as if she tried to find out if I´d lie or not, but I just replied:

"I can´t force him to anything, beside that I would never ask him to give up his plans just because of me. That´d be shameful and selfish…"

Mom shook her head slightly and said:

"Why is it shameful to have the wish to be together with somebody? Beside, how does he feel about you? Are his plans or whatever still his priority, or did it maybe change? Did you ask him those things?"

Now it was me who shook her head, while mom continued:

"Love can change people my dear, sometimes for the better or the other way around. But still, I believe that being together with you has changed him already more than he wants to admit and when I look at you, I can see that he must mean more to you than _you _want to admit…"

A little bit speechless about her statements, I gazed at her and thought that she might be right with her assumptions. _But she also could be wrong and I´m making a big mistake if I grow more attached to him than I already have…_

She must´ve noticed my inner conflict and smiled lightly, while she said:

"It´s your decision though, but if you feel that Kabuto could be the one, then don´t let him slip away because you´re afraid or you might regret it for the rest of your life…"

Sighing, but also smiling I embraced her and replied:

"Thank you for your advice mom…"

* * *

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ a bit later ~

"Hey, hey, don´t fight so aggressive, will ya?"

Takeshi looked a bit questioning at me after I had _accidentally _smashed his sword out of his hand, but I just couldn´t help and feel pissed at the moment. I mumbled a quiet sorry and was ready to continue our training, but instead of doing so, he gave me a short glance and sighed.

"I might not be the most sensitive person around, but since we´re not only training partners but also fellow lodgers, I assume it is okay if you tell me about your problems…"

I clenched my teeth slightly and though he didin´t say anything wrong, I hissed in response:

"It´s none of your business and you surely can´t help me with it…"

"Tz, I´m not interested in dealing with your bad mood for the rest of the time Yakushi, so spit it out already before I come back to my senses…"

His blue eyes had an urgently look inside, so that I just sighed desperately and replied:

"I´m just a bit frustrated, okay…"

"About what? I thought you´d be happy after coming back from your vacation with Kurosaki-san…?"

"It isn´t because of her…"

_Actually it is…_

For a short moment we just gazed at each other, until a voice beside us suddenly yelled:

"We´re not at a tea party Abarai and Yakushi! Continue practicing!"

Takeshi took a fighting stance again and said quietly:

"Try to focus a bit more now…"

I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded, while beginning our sword fight practice once again. Maybe I´d have felt better after talking about my concerns, but then again I never had been such a kind of person. _No, beside didn´t I tell myself that this has no future no matter what?_

Though my feelings for her were still present and after the incident yesterday they had increased even more, I didn´t want to make myself any false hopes. The fact was that I didn´t plan to stay dead, would mean that after my training here was absolved that I wouldn´t see Hotaru again, even if I felt more for her than I liked to admit. _She said she was okay if we just remain as friends and if she agreed with it then I will as well…_

* * *

**[A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short Chapter, but the next one will definitely be longer! Thanks for reading this Story so far and until next time!]**


	15. An uninvited guest

**[A/N: Hey guys! I´m so sorry for the late Update, but I had a little bit of writers block lately and well, that´s why it´s so late. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and thanks to all who read, fav/followed and reviewed this story so far! Enjoy reading!] **

* * *

**Chapter 15 ~ An uninvited guest**

Hotaru´s P.O.V

~ a few months later ~

"… Hotaru! Are you even listening to me?!"

Kagami glanced at me a bit huffily, as she had obviously noticed that I wasn´t paying much attention to whatever she was telling me. It wasn´t as if I had no interest in listening to her, since we had not seen each other for a while already, but I just couldn´t fully concentrate on her, as I thought about the unavoidable conversation I´d soon have with Kabuto. _I just want to get over with it finally…_

"Oh sorry, I was somewhere else with my thoughts. What did you say?"

She eyed me suspiciously and asked:

"About what do you think so intensively?"

"Nothing important, I- I just thought about Captain Hitsugaya´s decision to sent me on more challenging missions, that is all…"

A sigh left her lips, as she obviously didn´t believe that this topic would bother me so much, but fortunately she let it be for the moment and didn´t ask me further. Therefore she changed the subject to something else:

"Have you heard about the many people who have been kidnapped lately?"

I shook my head no and she continued:

"Dad told me about it and he warned me that I should be more careful from now on, since among the victims were also Shinigami…"

The look in her eyes told me that she seemed to be more than worried about it, so that I laid an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Don´t worry too much about it Kagami, I bet whoever did it will soon be caught and get his deserved punishment…"

"I hope you´re right…"

* * *

A bit later, after I brought Kagami save back home, I also made my way towards our house and yawned tiredly as I had been up already quite early in the morning. _And I bet my duties will become twice as much when I´m getting a higher position in our squad, but oh well…_

When I finally arrived before our doorstep and entered my home, I let out a light sigh and decided that I´d go into my room right away and maybe skip dinner tonight, as I didn´t really feel hungry at the moment. Before I walked up the stairs, however, I called out:

"Mom, dad, I´m back!"

Since there came no reply I assumed they might not be at home, wherefore I shrugged and walked up the stairs. Suddenly I heard steps coming from the living room and paused for a second, while I heard then somebody saying:

"Long time no see, Hotaru-chan…"

I froze at the voice and my eyes widened slightly. _T- This can´t be…?!_

Immediately I went back down and stood then in front of somebody I really hadn´t thought I´d see again.

"M- Masato?! What are you doing here?!"

The brown-haired male smirked smugly at me, while he replied:

"Oh, is this how you greet an old acquaintance?"

In slight anger I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wouldn´t know another way of how to greet a traitor like you…!"

Masato was once also a member of the 10th Division, but disappeared then one day without a trace and was since then considered a traitor. _I wonder what he wants here…_

"Don´t be so rude Hotaru-chan, don´t you have any manners?"

I simply ignored his blabbering and asked again:

"What do you want here?"

A sigh left his lips while he glanced at me with his piercing green eyes and replied casually:

"I´m on a mission if you want to put it like that…"

"So? And what might your task be?"

His smirk grew wider.

"Get some new test objects for my master…"

My eyes widened, while I asked a bit upset:

"Did you do something to my parents?!"

Masato shook his head and responded:

"No, they weren´t there when I came here, unfortunately…"

While taking a few steps closer to me he grabbed his Zanpakuto and uttered condescending:

"You better don´t try to resist, otherwise I might have to hurt you…"

Taking a step backwards I also was about to take my Zanpakuto out of my sheath, but as he noticed it did he already attack and unleashed his Shikai by saying:

"Blast Kajimaru!"

Due to my knowledge of what would come next, I tried as quick as I could to dodge him and leave the house, but to my misfortune was he faster and the blast which resulted from him did not only destroy the front of the house, but also hit me halfways and injured my back badly. _D- Damn!_

In pain I laid then in front of the house on the street, but tried with all my might to get myself to stand up and defend me no matter what. A dark chuckle reached my ears as I had pulled myself up on my knees, while Masato said:

"Don´t be stupid girl, you know you can´t beat me, especially not in the condition you´re currently in…"

My legs were shivering and I winced as I stood up, but took then without any hesitation my Zanpakuto out and called:

"Slice Suichū!"

The form of my Katana didn´t change much due to the transformation, the only difference was that the blade had become sharper than before. Determined I attacked him by flinging blade-like projectiles at him, which would easily slice through him as soon as they´d reach him. However, he dodged them as if they were nothing and counter-attacked me afterwards immediately. Though every step was hurting like hell, I didn´t waver and avoided his blasts as good as I could, while I as well launched one attack after the other, which remained all for nothing. _I- I can´t give up… I won´t give up!_

Sweat dripped on the ground and I panted hardly due to my exhaustion, while I felt how all of my strength slowly seemed to leave me once and for all. Masato smirked at my condition.

"It´s useless Hotaru-chan, don´t make it harder for yourself than it has already been and just give up, I´ll get you one way or the other…!

He was right, no matter what I´d do it wouldn´t be of any use as I had no power left to fight, but I still wasn´t willing to let him take me away. _There must be a way, I- I have to find-_

My eyes widened slightly as I felt a very familiar Reiatsu coming closer in a rather fast pace and my lips tugged into a relieved smile. _D- Dad…_

Masato seemingly felt it too and glanced at me, while I gave it a last shot and wielded my Zanpakuto at him, even though this time it was more in order to deflect him. He dodged as expected, but I didn´t mind anymore and collapsed weary on the ground. Just as he was about to take a step further to me, appeared right before me my dad and exclaimed:

"Take a step further and you will regret it!"

At first he seemed as if he wanted to risk it, but then he snorted and uttered:

"This isn´t over yet…"

And with this statement he disappeared, as well as his Reiatsu. Dad turned to me and his eyes were filled with something I hadn´t seen on him before, fear.

"Hotaru hold on! I´ll get you immediately somewhere where they´ll take care of you!"

Carefully he heaved me up from the ground, while I mumbled a silent thank you before I drifted into darkness.

* * *

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ two days later ~

In utter confusion I stared at the demolished home of Hotaru, where some workers were currently rebuilding a front wall. _W- What happened here?! _

I had heard a rumor going on in the academy that somebody or something was attacked, but I had not given much attention towards it. _But if I had known that it was about Hotaru and her parents…_

A sigh left my lips as I couldn´t imagine them living in that house at the moment and realized that I had no idea where I should look for them. Besides that I really would´ve liked to know if they were fine. _As much as I could tell from the rumor it didn´t say that somebody died, but I´m not entirely sure…_

Thoughtful I stared nowhere in particular and tried to figure out where to go next, as suddenly one of the workers approached me and brought me like this back to reality. He stood then directly in front of me and asked:

"Are you Kabuto Yakushi?"

I nodded.

"Yes, why?"

The man took a paper out of his pocket and responded:

"That´s for you, from the tenant of this house…"

After he gave it to me he turned immediately back around and went to his work again, while I unfolded the paper and read then what was written on it:

_We moved to Uncle Byakuya´s estate and would like you to join us there! I hope you still know the way, but if not I drew you a map!_

_Greetings Hotaru!_

My lips tugged into a smile as I saw that Hotaru seemed to be well, but I then had to smirk lightly as I looked at the map she had _drawn_. _She´s a bad artist indeed, but it´s nice that she thought about me…_

Taking the small letter into my pocket, I slowly made my way towards the estate and thought that I felt really happy that I´d see Hotaru again soon…

* * *

**[A/N: Well, I hope you liked it, though I´m honestly not the best in writing fighting scenes, but I hope I didn´t mess up with the one I wrote... And just as a small preview, the next chapter will contain M rated content! Until next time!]**


End file.
